


Dumb Mutt PART 2 - Wincestiel

by necromutt



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, BDSM, Bottom Dean Winchester, Bottom Dean Winchester/Top Sam Winchester, Collared Dean Winchester, Collars, Dirty Talk, Dom Castiel/Sub Dean Winchester, Dom Sam Winchester, Incest, Incest Kink, M/M, Master/Pet, Multi, Name-Calling, Oral Sex, Overstimulation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rough Oral Sex, Sex Toys, Sibling Incest, Smut, Some Plot, Sub Dean Winchester, Threesome, Threesome - M/M/M, Top Castiel/Bottom Dean Winchester, Vibrators, Wincestiel Big Bang
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-07
Updated: 2019-07-07
Packaged: 2020-06-23 19:48:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19708219
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/necromutt/pseuds/necromutt
Summary: An addition to my work Dumb Mutt.Last time, Sam and Dean discussed having Cas join in. They followed through.





	Dumb Mutt PART 2 - Wincestiel

**Author's Note:**

> This is a part two to Dumb Mutt. You don't have to read the first, but it would be cool if you did. Enjoy! :)

"You want me to… join in?" Castiel asked, a confused look on his face as he looked up at the tall man in front of him. 

"Yeah. Dean- he's my submissive. He likes to be used, humiliated. And don't worry, he wants this too." 

"Okay. You will have to educate me beforehand, I want to make this good. For-for Dean." Cas's cheeks flushed as he stuttered. 

Sam taught Castiel the basics of sex between two men. He told him how Dean would need to be stretched before either of them, or a toy, entered him. Surprisingly, Castiel didn't question their relationship. He seemed to accept the fact that they were brother's and didn't have an issue with it. 

"But why does Dean enjoy acting like a canine?" Castiel felt confused. How could that be arousing? Were they… attracted to animals? Cas shuddered. I sure hope not, he thought. 

"It isn't as much acting like a dog as it is the praise and commands that come with it. Dean likes to be praised, he likes to be told he's doing a good job, just like dogs do. And I like commanding him, I like how he follows everything I say. I like rewarding him with sex, or with verbal praise. The dynamic is strange, but it works perfectly for us." Sam explained. A look of understanding washed over Cas. 

"So you and Dean aren't attracted to animals?" Cas asked, wanting to make sure. 

"God, no. If we were I'd fully expect you to smite us." Sam said, only half joking. Cas cracked a smile. 

"What do you do other than sexual intercourse?" 

"Well, he gives me blowjobs. Sometimes I'll tie him up and use sex toys on him. It's much more than just sex, Cas. Sometimes I choke Dean, deny his orgasm." Sam explained all the different types of acts they perform, and held back smiles and laughs and Cas's confused expressions. Poor guy still doesn't understand humans very well. 

***

"Pose." Sam commanded as he walked through the motel room door and closed it, locking it behind him. Dean quickly dropped what he was doing and followed his orders. When Sam made the command 'pose', it meant to strip, and get on your hands and knees. If there wasn't a bed to get on, he was to do it on the floor. No ifs ands or buts, unless Dean wasn't feeling up for it at all and couldn't handle intimacy at the time. 

Dean stripped his clothes off and folded them, putting them on the chair before getting into the bed. Sam always wanted him to do that, even if they'd be thrown in the wash right after. He got on his hands and knees, ass out in the air. "Turn. Sideways." Sam said, clipping the leash to his collar. Dean complied. "Good boy." Sam praised, running a hand through Dean's hair as he patted his head. Dean leaned into the touch happily, closing his eyes. 

"You're still alright with a guest, correct?" Sam asked, wanting to be sure that it was okay to bring Cas in. Dean nodded. "Yes, Master." He responded, his heart beating faster in excitement. He and Sam had spoken about having Castiel join in on their activities. He never thought Cas would do it, but they had never discussed anyone else being with them. He doubted Sam would trust anyone else either.

With those words, there was a gust of wind and a flap of wings. Castiel was standing before them and Dean's jaw dropped. He was wearing a pair of tight black jeans, boots, and nothing else. The pants hugged him in all the right places. In that moment, both Sam and Dean realized just how toned their friend was. Always hidden under layers of clothes were thick thighs and arms, and a flat stomach. He didn't have defined abs like you'd see on a model, but you could see the small outline of muscles on his abdomen. 

"Tonight, pup, you have two Masters. You will follow Castiel's orders and mine. No exceptions. You know your safe word if you're uncomfortable." Sam added the last part, even though he trusted Dean to safe-word if he needed to. Dean rarely did; he liked the pain and humiliation. But he took comfort in knowing that he ultimately had control as well.

"Go ahead, Cas." Sam had a smirk playing on his lips. He looked at his friend up and down, still in disbelief at how attractive he really was.

Castiel pushed a palm against the growing bulge in his tight jeans. "You're so filthy, Dean. Having the audacity to display yourself like this to an Angel of the Lord." He spat, hand gripping Dean's chin roughly. A shiver went down his spine as Cas spoke in a deeper-than-usual voice. Castiel had practiced after Sam told him how to talk down to Dean. It wasn't too different from what he was used to while speaking to a monster or demon they had locked up, the words were just much more sexual in nature. 

"You look absolutely… sinful." Castiel licked his lips. Dean's cock was dripping as it pressed against his stomach, the head swollen and red. Licks of heat went to his stomach with every word and motion from his best friend. He looked up at Cas, his deep green eyes shining.

"Thank you, Master." Dean whispered. He gasped when he felt Sam's large hands against his ass, spreading his legs apart further. A slicked finger was pushed into him, making him whine involuntarily. 

Castiel slid a finger into the ring on Dean's collar and pulled his face up to meet his, crashing their lips together. Dean kissed back eagerly, leaning into his touches. Small moans and whimpers were muffled by their kiss as Sam worked him open. Castiel's tongue pushed against his as their lips moved together quickly desperately. Castiel's lips were surprisingly chapped, and not smooth like Dean had expected. His stubble rubbed against Dean's smooth face, adding yet another sensation to those he was already experiencing. 

Castiel pulled away. He looked a bit nervous, but why shouldn't he be? He didn't have much sexual experience, and here he was having a kinky threesome with his best friend and his brother. Dean was laid out like a present, and he was overwhelmed. 

"So, Cas. How do we want to use him? Take turns fucking him, or should we make him pleasure us?" Sam asked, pushing another finger into Dean's fluttering hole. Castiel blushed a deep red. He thought for a moment, looking at the tacky carpet below him. 

"I want him to… pleasure us." He replied. He assumed it meant oral sex, and he wanted to experience that. Castiel undid the leather pants and pulled out his fairly large member, pressing the tip to Dean's lips. Dean eagerly took the tip in his mouth, sucking on it like a lollipop. He kept his eyes trained on Cas's as he slowly dipped his head down, taking all of it in his mouth. He whined as the tip hit his throat. He rocked back on Sam's fingers the best he could while bobbing his head, his tongue pressed flat against the underside of Castiel's cock. 

Loud moans and shaky breaths came from Cas, as the pleasure was immense. He had only ever had sex once, but it was nothing compared to how Dean's mouth felt around him. He was wildly inexperienced then, and he had none of the knowledge that he did now (thanks to Sam). Castiel watched through lidded eyes as Sam lubed up a large blue vibrating dildo. It was maybe an inch and a half wider than himself, and long. It had a realistic head and veins on it. Cas wondered how something like that would fit, but he didn't question it. Sam slowly pressed the toy into his brother, causing Dean to choke around Castiel's cock. Cas pulled out quickly and rubbed Dean's head lightly as he took the large toy, not wanting to overwhelm the human.

Sam praised him as he pushed it all the way in, the large suction cup on the bottom preventing it from going in too far. Sam remotely switched on the toy, earning a loud cry from Dean as the cock inside him began to vibrate. "M-master!" He cried, his back arching as he gripped at the sheets desperately. 

Sam simply smirked. It was quite a sight; big, bad, demon killing Dean completely undone in front of them. Lost in the moment, focused only on the pleasure rippling through his body. He looked up at the two, his lips trembling along with the rest of him as he opened his mouth. Whorish moans spilled from his lips. His body felt like it was vibrating from the inside out, and he felt so full. Other than when he was hunting, this was when Dean felt most happy. He felt completely safe. 

"See, Cas? I told you he's a slut. Look at him, taking that huge cock and still wanting another forced down his fucking throat." Sam degraded, slipping out of his boxers and grasping himself in one hand. He guided his thick member to Dean's lips, choking him with it with one swift thrust. Dean coughed and sputtered around the flesh, his eyes watering as he was used. Sam gripped Dean's short hair the best he could as he thrust in and out quickly, shoving his thick cock down Dean's throat mercilessly.

Next to Sam, Castiel let out a shaky breath as he gripped his member tightly. He had never touched himself before, but he now understood fully why humans endulged in sex and masturbation so often. He watched the scene in front of him intently, taking in all of Dean's moans, all of Sam's motions. The way Sam used Dean was vile and dirty, but the praise he muttered under his breath and the gentle touches to his face showed that there was deep love beyond the master/pet dynamic the two shared. 

"I-I want him, Sam." Castiel said with a shaky voice. Sam moved away slightly, giving Cas room to push his thick cock into Dean's mouth. Cas moaned as warmth enveloped him. Dean's arms collapsed under him as Sam turned up the vibration level. The hunter's whole body trembled, his face red. Sweat shown all over his toned body as he tried to focus on licking all over his best friend's member with determination. 

"So good, Dean…" Castiel breathed, letting the man bob his head and take all of him in. Cas moaned deeply as he felt Sam pressing against him. His erect member pressed into his lower back as Sam's lips attacked his neck, sucking and licking the tan skin. Dean looked up and whined deeply at the sight. 

He tried to protest when Sam turned the toy up again, this time to high. They both knew that the overstimulation would be too much. Dean's entire body trembled as he came without warning. Loud and muffled cries spilled from his soft lips. The milky substance shot all over the bed and his skin. Drool slid out of his mouth onto Castiel's cock as he tried his best to keep his lips around the hot skin, not wanting to let the member go.

The sight of Dean coming had pushed Cas and Sam over the edge. He and Sam both gripped their cocks tightly, pumping furiously. They came all over Dean's face as he panted heavily. Semen covered his lips, hair, cheeks, and forehead. Drops got caught in his eyelashes, but he didn't care. He loved it even more than someone releasing into his mouth. Being marked like that made his spent cock twitch against his shaking thighs. 

Dean lay on the bed, body still trembling as he was covered in filth. Sam snapped a photo, something he often did before sliding out the toy and turning it off. He placed it in the bathroom to clean and wet a rag with warm water. Dean was like a ragdoll as Sam cleaned him off and showered him with whispers praise and love. He was obviously exhausted and deep in sub-space as he looked up at his brother with a soft whine, indicating that he wanted Sam to lay with him.

Sam and Cas laid in the large bed with Dean in the middle. They both held him and praised him, peppering kisses along his face. Dean revelled in the love, soon falling asleep in the strong arms of his partners. 

Sam looked up at Cas with a smile. 

"How did you like it?" He asked, running his fingers through Dean's sweat-soaked hair.   
Cas returned the smile and looked down. 

"It was very nice. I didn't realize that such activities could be so pleasurable and fulfilling." He responded, wonder in his voice. He looked up at Sam. 

"Thank you, Sam, for letting me join in with you and Dean. If you would ever like me to do it again, I would be happy to."

Sam grinned tiredly and leaned over, pressing a light kiss to Castiel's chapped lips. 

"I think Dean and I both would like that." Sam pulled the sheets over the three men and closed his eyes, ready for sleep to take him.


End file.
